


(No) love at first sight

by foureyedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College/University AU, Libraries, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, haikyuusecretsanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: All Iwaizumi wants to do is study in silence. Seems he isn’t so lucky...





	(No) love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ^^ 
> 
> Happy Christmas! This is my gift for HaikyuuSecretSanta for Tea/ myownflowers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

Iwaizumi likes the silence at the library just like the dusty smell in the air. It is calming. Especially after a long day of lectures when the alpha‘s head is pounding, filled to the brim with new informations. The sound of his steps is the only one as he walks towards a table at the window. It is his favorite spot and Iwaizumi is about to lay his bag down as he is pushed to the side. He stumbles, finding hold on a nearby shelf but a few books fall to the ground. 

“Oh, sorry! I was in a hurry,” a brown- haired man says, placing his bag next to the table Iwaizumi had been heading for. “This is the best spot here.“ 

Iwaizumi huffs. The other man, from the looks of him a student just like Iwaizumi himself, winks at the alpha before he sits down, long legs crossing under the table and pullling a few notebooks and pens out of his bag. Iwaizumi can’t say if he speaks to an alpha, a beta or an omega and he doesn’t like that one bit. 

Sure, using sent blockers isn’t uncommon, but Iwaizumi always feels a little uneasy when he isn’t able to tell someones secondary gender. 

He clears his throat. “I know. That’s why I wanted to sit at that table.“ 

The other man blinks sheepishly and then pushes his notebooks all over the table. “I’m very sorry, frown- chan, but you need to find another place.“ 

“Don’t call me that,” Iwaizumi growls and frowns even more. 

“But it suits you,” the other chuckles and no, Iwaizumi doesn’t like that sound. Not at all. 

“Shut up, table thief,” Iwaizumi shots back. 

“Oikawa.“ 

“Huh?“ Now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to blink. 

“That’s my name,” the guy- Oikawa- explains. 

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi mumbles, crouching down to pick up the books from the ground. All the while he feels Oikawa’s eyes on him. “Staring is rude, you know?“ 

Oikawa grins at him. “What if I like the view?“ 

Iwaizumi feels his cheeks heaten up. “Don’t talk such nonsense.” The alpha doesn’t look back as he finally leaves but once again he is sure to feel Oikawa’s eyes on him. Iwaizumi makes sure to sit on a table at the opposite end of the library. Far away from Oikawa. 

***

It is not until Iwaizumi wants to study at the library again that he thinks of Oikawa (or at least the alpha tries to tell himself that). He walks towards his favorite table and lets out a sigh of relief as it is unoccupied. His feet may or may not move faster to get to his favorite spot. And then he hears footsteps behind him. 

Running in the library is not a good idea, so Iwaizumi just quickens his steps once more and is about to slump down on one of the chairs as Oikawa throws himself on the table. His brown hair is windswept and he breathes heavily. 

“Sorry, frown- chan. This is my place,” he grins. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he sits down on a chair nontheless. Oikawa gasps. “Rude!” 

“It is rude to call me frown- chan,” Iwaizumi says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Well,” Oikawa replies. “A certain someone didn’t introduce himself, you know?” 

“Because I don’t want to introduce myself to you,” Iwaizumi shrugs, opening his bag to pull out his stuff. 

“Who wouldn’t want to introduce himself to a beautiful omega like me?” Oikawa places a hand on his chest, brown eyes wide as he looks at Iwaizumi. 

Ah, so Oikawa is an omega. Not that this information is important in any way. 

“Obviously me,” Iwaizumi conters and flips through the pages of his book, ignoring the omega still sitting very much on the table. 

Oikawa huffs. “I should call you rude- chan.” 

“And I should call you Shittykawa.” 

“What? You can’t be serious. Give me at least a pretty nickname,” Oikawa gasps. 

Iwaizumi fights the smile that tries to grow on his face. “No. I think it suits you just fine.” 

Oikawa crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Rude frown- chan.” 

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Not as rude as you.” 

“You’re so mean! Why do I even talk to you?” Oikawa pouts and no, Iwaizumi doesn’t think that it is cute. Well, maybe a little bit. 

“You could just stop talking to me,” Iwaizumi suggests. The truth is though that the alpha kind of enjoys these encounters. The omega in front of him is quite entertaining. 

“You guys could be quiet,” another voice speaks up and Iwaizumi and Oikawa both turn their heads to notice the librarian standing there. “This is a library.” 

“Sorry,” they mumble in unison and the librarian, a blonde beta woman, nods before she leaves. Oikawa giggles and slides down from the table and into one of the chairs. 

“Wanna sit with me?” he asks. 

Iwaizumi huffs, pulling his notebooks out of his bag. “But be quiet eventually. I need to get some work done.” 

“Me, too,” Oikawa replies and mirrors Iwaizumi’s actions. 

***

From this day on Iwaizumi finds himself more often than not in the company of Oikawa. They meet at the table next to the window and work on their seperate stuff. It is really comfortable and Iwaizumi almost looks forward to that time of day. Almost. 

But then one day Oikawa doesn’t show up and Iwaizumi isn’t worried by any means, of course not, but still the omega’s absence lingers in the back of his mind. He would never admit that aloud but he has gotten quite used to Oikawa’s presence and it is kind of disturbing to not have him around. 

The next day the table is empty again as Iwaizumi arrives at the library. He sighs while unpacking his stuff and listlessly scribbles in his notebook. The dusty smell around him changes after a while into something sweet. It is a pleasant scent and the alpha can’t help but look up from the few notes he had taken since his arrival. His eyes widen as he recognizes the cause for the sweetness flooding his nostrils. So this is how the omega smells without scent blockers. 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says but frowns immediately. “You look like shit...” 

The omega rolls his eyes as he sits down. “I’m happy to see you, too, frown- chan.” His voice is hoarse and he looks really tired while he unpacks his bag. 

“You’re sick,” the alpha states, words coming out far softer than he wanted them to. 

Oikawa waves his hand dismissively before it finds its way in front of his mouth as he coughs. “It’s already better than yesterday.” 

“But you sure look like you still need some rest,” Iwaizumi continues and what he says next surprises even himself. “Should I bring you to your room?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widen and then he starts to laugh until this ends in a coughing fit. “Why... why should I let an alpha take me to my room, when I don’t even know his name?” Oikawa manages to say as the coughing dies down again. 

“Iwaizumi,” the alpha answers. “Iwaizumi Hajime. That’s my name.” 

Oikawa still looks surprised as he smiles softly. “Mmh, Iwa- chan then.” 

Iwaizumi huffs. “Why am I not surprised that you give me yet another ridiculous nickname?” He starts to shove his things back into his bag. “I’ll bring you to your room then.” 

Oikawa blinks. “Aaaw, are you worried about me, Iwa- chan?” 

“Pfft, as if,” Iwaizumi mumbles but his reddening cheeks give him away. “Get your stuff. We’re leaving.” 

“Bossy. I like that.” 

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” 

“So mean! Be nicer to me. I’m sick, Iwa- chan.” While they are bickering like this Oikawa eventually stuffs his things into his bag and gets up from his chair. His arm reaches out to steady himself as he feels a wave of dizziness wash over him. 

“Oi, careful,” Iwaizumi says and is immediately by Oikawa’s side to put an arm around his waist. “Take it slow.” 

The alpha’s arm remains around Oikawa the whole way to the omega’s room. 

***

It is not until one week later that Iwaizumi sees Oikawa again. The omega approaches their usual spot in the library and smiles brightly at the alpha as their gazes meet. 

“Iwa- chan! Did you miss me?” he singsongs while sitting down. 

Iwaizumi snorts. “It is quiet without you...” There is no way that the alpha would admit that he indeed missed the omega’s company. “You look better.” 

Oikawa smiles a soft smile that looks almost shy and that sight does strange things to Iwaizumi’s heart. “Thank you.” 

They start working on their stuff then accompanied by the silence of the library. Iwaizumi looks up after a while, tipping his pen on the page in front of him. 

“Err, Oikawa?” he starts and immediately cringes at the insecurity coloring his words. 

Oikawa hums and looks up from his notebook. Long lashes flutter over brown eyes. “What is it?” 

“I... I thought,” Iwaizumi says. “Err...” 

Oikawa chuckles. “Aaaw, Iwa- chan. Don’t hurt your brain by thinking too hard.” He tips against the alpha’s forehead with a slender finger. 

Iwaizumi huffs and halfheartedly pushes the hand away. “Shut up.” 

“So, what did you want to say?” Oikawa asks. 

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi shots back, fighting a grin at Oikawa’s expression. Eyes comically wide, lips forming a cute pout. 

“Iwa- chan,” he whines. 

The alpha chuckles, feeling a little more at ease as he speaks again. “I wonder if you’d like to go on a date with me?” 

Oikawa blinks owlishly at first, then a bright smile appears on his face. “Are you serious?” 

“Of course.” 

“So Iwa- chan likes me?” 

Iwaizumi snorts. “Don’t let that get to your head, Shittykawa.” 

“So mean, Iwa- chan,” Oikawa complains. 

“Maybe I should overthink dating you, huh? You can be quite annoying.” 

“No!” Oikawa all but yells. “No, please, Hajime...” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen at the use of his first name. It feels good when Oikawa says it. “Alright. It’s a date then, Tooru.” 

They both are smiling brightly even as the librarian once more scolds them for being too loud. There is nothing that can wipe the happiness from their faces.


End file.
